dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
A Weapon Fit For Kings!
Beautiful A.I. Girl "...and now all we have to do is hide the ship until we can get a capsule to place it is." Casear sighed. They had managed to make it back to Earth fairly safely. They would have gotten back sooner, but Kurenai had insisted on getting caught into the orbit of a beautiful ice planet so she could gawk at it a little longer. Due to the unfortunate coincidence that it has also been the home planet of the Frost Race had led to near unfortunate consequences, but they managed to make it back with no additional problems. Baelia smiled. "It will be easy to hide it until we can get these "capsules"." She pressed a button on the side of the ship and spoke into the speaker. "A.I. Ezekiel, assume solid formation." A soft glow emanated from in front of the ship, and the light began to take on form, and then solidified, becoming a blue-haired girl in a white dress, who immediately walked closer to Casear and Baelia. "...Masters." She acknowledged them. Kurenai pouted. "...So, I'm like a third wheel here?" She stomped her foot on the ground. Made one wonder, when she'd learn some manners, for one. "...Also, I was distracted by that pretty ice planet. It was just so...so shiny. You can't blame me! I have ADD!" ...Of course, that was a lie. Ezekiel looked over at Kurenai. Her eyes seemed to glow, and she looked bored. "Additional entity not recognized." Baelia chuckled, and placed a hand on Ezekiels head. "Ezekiel only recognizes myself and Casear. She'll have to get used to you two, but only recognizes Casear and myself as Masters." "Master is correct." So she was a yes woman. Kurenai gritted her teeth. "...Tch, fine!" She seemed rather pissed off, for one. Stomping her foot on the ground again, Kurenai began to storm off in fury. "...Stupid A.I. Thing's not real anyway, why should I-" It was obvious Kurenai had a great fear of being left out. "...care." It was extremely telling that she really did care. Amara wrapped her tail around Kurenai's wrist, tugging. "Ezekiel doesn't like me either." She could tell by the way Ezekiel was staring at her as well, with the same expression she had given Kurenai. "I like you though." She said with a rather wide smile. Such an innocent child. Kurenai gave Amara a rather forced smile in response before leaning down and tousling Amara's hair. "...I like you as well." This was something she'd get over in due time. Casear smiled. "Bear in mind police arrest you if you take that thing too far." Kurenai retorted, "...Tch, silence, you fool! There's nothing wrong with two female friends, one younger, admitting that they enjoy each other's company! So stay out of it!" She was...not having a good day. Casear chuckled. "Ezekiel, Momma wants you to hide the ship. Can you?" Baelia asked sweetly. "Yes, Master." Ezekiel raised her hand, releasing a large blast of energy from her artificial ki systems, creating a large crater in the ground. "Hiding space created." "I can take it from here Ezekiel." Casear focused his telekinetic power on the ship, which, due to it's size, was admittedly difficult, but managed to lower it into the hole, and collapsed in a bit of exhaustion. "Master?" Ezekiel moved in to check on him, but he waved her off. "It's alright, I'm fine..." He sighed. "I'm not use to large objects like that. Can you cover it?" "Accepting order." Ezekiel filled the hole with dirt, camouflaging the ground easily. Kurenai still wasn't totally convinced. "What if, y'know, somebody digs it up? That'd kinda...put a damper in our day, to say the least." Ever the goddess of skeptisism, she was. "...Though that'd be a very slim chance. I'm sure it'd be seventy-percent fine." Casear yawned. "Now that I think on it, I don't have a house." He looked at Kurenai. "Do you?" Kurenai shook her head, responding simply, "Nope, sorry. I used to just hang around at the observatory with that old coot, er, Amaya. Sometimes I'd rest at her place, but now that she's returned to her usual job, I've got nothing." "We used to live in the forest!" Amara said excitedly. "Killing and cooking the animals with ki, and whenever it got stressfull, Big Brother would burn this plant for us, canna-" Casear put a hand on her mouth. "Now is not the time for that story." "In the forest?" Baelia looked shocked. She'd never roughed it like that. Kurenai's eyes widened as she almost burst out in tears of laughter. "...Wait, seriously? You smoked-" She quickly shut herself up, not wanting to bring up it completely. It was wise to keep such things a secret. She couldn't say anything, either, with her 'special collection' and whatnot. "Either way, let's head to the nearest city and pick up some Capsules. " Casear suggested, since they didn't have anything else to do besides stock up. "How can you buy them without money?" Baelia asked, curious. "We stole alot of money befo-!" Casear slapped his hand over her mouth again. "Bank loan." He said quickly. Kurenai sighed, "...You two really don't know about Earth, do you..." She crossed her arms. "You're lucky I don't turn you in to the police-" she let out a small chuckle from the bottom of her throat. "-I'd never do such a thing. 'Cides, I can't imagine any of us being held in custody for long..." Scratching her head, she realized that she was always so awkward in conversations. "...Never mind, let's go." Shopping Trip The group had been flying, and began to descend, Ezekiel sticking notably close to Casear and Baelia. Amara, not wanting Kurenai to feel left out, stuck to her like a monkey to one's back. They landed neatly, and Casear yawned. "Here we are. West City, the Western Capital of the World." Kurenai surveyed the area. "...Huh. Surprised that there's not many red light districts." Suddenly, Kurenai almost faltered as Amara's weight collapsed upon her, making her lose her bearings- though thankfully, she managed to catch herself in time. Amara giggled, clinging to Kurenai. "Piggyback!" Casear couldn't help but laugh. "Seems you're an auntie now, Kurenai!" Kurenai groaned. Aunty. The Ultimate Friendzone Position. Ah, well. Didn't matter- she had Samigina to worry about, by any way. "...Tch, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes; she wasn't too happy...then again, Kurenai was never happy; except when she was left alone. "...Well, you'll be sorry when..." she thought to herself for a moment, only to have a certain blonde-haired Kai appear before her, holding a glowing star. "...This is?" Amaya laughed. "Let's add an orb around the star!" Kurenai questioned, "...so, an evolution." Amaya screamed, "Don't you dare mention that one!" Kurenai backed off, as Amaya handed her the star. "It'll help. Now, toodles~" she quickly dissapeared, leaving Kurenai totally stumped. Casear looked equally stumped. "...I...never know what's going on with her..." "Who was that?" Baelia asked, looking confused. "A Shin-jin." Ezekiel answered promptly. "Physical scans show that she is divine, and I simply concluded she is a Shin-jin." Kurenai scratched her head. "...Yeah, she's...my foster mother, of sorts... Kinda crazy, but she has a heart of gold..." she paused. "...or silver." her eyes widened. "...or bronze." That was more like it. "She just, pops up out of nowhere all the time, I swear. Like she's a ninja or something." They kept this subject up as they entered the Capsule Shop. They began to browse, Casear looking at several cases, Amara still clinging to Kurenai. Baelia and Ezekiel looked at clothing Capsules, Baelia wanted to give her "daughter" something more to wear. "Kurenai, let's steal some of the stuff!" Amara said at the top of her voice. Kurenai's eyes widened as she stammered, "...Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" She covered Amara's mouth with her hand, holding her roughly. "...Don't say that out loud...I'm not going to jail again." She paused for a moment. "...Stash things in your own clothes and the moment we leave, run like hell." "No." Casear snapped from halfway across the store. He had remarkable hearing. "You're not turning my little sister into a thief....unless we're at a restaurant." Kurenai pouted. "...Hey, she brought it up, so blame her! I'm just helping her y'know." Never had somebody have such screwed up priorities. "...What really matters if not if it's right or wrong, nor if others care, but if you're happy doing it. That's what Amaya taught me." Casear was looking at a house Capsule, but noticed the price. "Tch...not enough money..." "Do you need help?" A woman's voice came from behind him. He turned around to see a young woman, apparently in her early twenties, well endowed, and with a slight hourglass figure....he forced himself to focus. "Uh...it's nothing...just a Capsule that costs more than I have." Casear murmured. The woman picked up the Capsule. "Oh, this one? This is one of the highest grade houses on the market. Give me a second." She walked over to the cashier, who took one look at her and seemed to get nervous. She chatted him for a minute, and returned, throwing the Capsule to Casear. "He agreed to cut the price in half for you." She said, smiling brightly. Casear was, needless to say, surprised. "T-thanks!" He immediately went over to pay for the Capsule, and pocketed it. "Guys, we got the house!" Kurenai's eyes lit up as if they were stars. She must've been practicing her eye gags again. "...At such a low price?! ...How?" She was so damn surprised; she'd never had such luck with purchasing items before, or even associating with those who were buying pricey items. "That would be because of me." The woman said, smiling. Baelia immediately moved to Casear's side, not wanting to let him get overly attached to this woman. "Who are you?" Amara asked, rather rudely, but curiously as well. The woman chuckled. "That's right, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ti Kachchhera. It's nice to meet you all." "Nice to meet you as well, Ti. I'm Casear, this Baelia, Ezekiel, Kurenai, and Amara." He introduced them all in turn. Ti smiled. "Casear...are you building a harem...?" "N-no!" Casear immediately denied this. "No, absolutely not! The smaller one is my sister, and my girlfriend is Baelia!" A few people looked over at him, which was understandable, he was being loud. Ti chuckled, her smile turning into what almost seemed like a smirk. "That's very good." She looked closely at Ezekiel. "...hmmm..that's interesting. You aren't fully human, are you little one?" Ezekiel didn't seem like she wanted to answer. Baelia decided to do it instead. "She's a Biological-Android, she's flesh-like, but she is still technically a robot. She can do various things with this body, like eat, etc." Ti looked astonished. "Remarkable technology!" Kurenai seemed to be rather astonished. There were too many women who were smarter than her these days. "...Huh. You are...?" "No one really important." Ti replied, smiling. "Why don't you all come back to my house? I'll give you something to eat." Kureani's eyes lit up as if they were on fire from the promises of good food. "...Say yes. Say it." She seemed to be punching Casear slightly, though rather lightly. "Of course we'll accept!" Casear said at once, ignoring the punching. Amara's hands moved around on Kurenai's body, the punching motion had been making it difficult to stay gripped. Unintentionally, her hand moved to Kurenai's chest and twisted a nipple. Kureani's body turned a bright red in response as she let out a sharp cry from the bottom of her throat- it was rather...suspicious; taken out of context it'd be rather sexual. "...Aaaah...! L-Let go, you...~" Several people in the store turned their attention to Amara and Kurenai. "Don't wanna!" Amara readjusted her grip to the girl's neck. Casear sighed. "Give me a second." He went over to the counter to purchase several empty capsules, which were noticeably cheaper than the House capsule, and put them in a case. "Ready!" ---- ''CAPSULE CORP '' That word was written in bold purple on the face of the large, yellow circular building they Ti had led them to. Kurenai's eyes were wide in astonishment. "...How do you afford this?" No, really. She'd never seen somebody so wealthy before, and they'd only known each other for less than an hour. "...Not someone important!?" Casear repeated what she had said earlier incredulously. "Is something wrong?" Baelia looked at him curiously, checking his forehead for a fever. "This is the Capsule Corporation building!" Casear pointed at it in the state of shock. Ti giggled. "True...I guess you could say I lied a bit. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Ti Kachchhera, current President of Capsule Corporation." Kureani couldnt help but laugh. "Yeah....'a bit'. You're the richest person on Earth..." Kureani sighed. "...Anyway, over that. It's a pleasure to meet you..." "Don't be so formal like that, we're friends." Ti smiled warmly and she kept walking, welcoming them into the building. "Welcome back Ms. President." A female clerk at one of the desks was quick to give her a warm welcome. "Thank you, Diamede." Ti replied in the same warm manner. She was obviously fond of her employees. "Wow...." Amara looked around. "So...big..." She was right, just the base floor was rather spacious, but this was the greeting floor, anything important was on higher or lower levels. Kurenai sighed. "...Wait, so how do we get around in here?" She remembered her time on Koaku where it took her an hour to find a bathroom and shuddered. "...I don't want THAT happening again..." "Diamede, mind telling our new intern we have a few guests? I've brought them here to eat, and I'd like her to get a few things ready." Ti instructed. "Of course." Diamede immediately vacated her post, while Ti took them to an elevator. "To answer your earlier question Kurenai, we use lifts." Kurenai exhaled in relief. "...That's THREE times I've been caught short. I swear, if it happens again, I will sue..." Her annoyance was curbed in a brief second by a new face. "Uhm, hello..." A pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl with messy black hair adorned in a revealing outfit came to greet them. "...Nice to meet you..." going by the permanent blush that was at complete contrast with her attire, she seemed as if she was new. "Raike, excellent timing as always." Ti walked over to the girl, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "I simply need you to go inform the cooks that I have guests for dinner. And then of course, join us to eat?" Raike nodded rather timidly. "...R-Right..." She seemed rather unsure of herself, even now. She awkwardly stumbled off, complete with a dragging walk- leading Kurenai to wonder to herself if she was shot in the leg at some time in her life. "She's a hardworker and such a dear though." Ti said, the fondness in her voice bleeding through. "I normally don't pay interns, but I make an exception for that child." Kurenai still couldn't help but gaze at Raike's vanishing frame as she walked into the distance. There was clearly more to her than met the eye. "...Huh. What makes her so special..." Ti grinned knowingly. "Nothing, nothing at all." She chuckled, and they thought they heard something about "liability reasons", before she led them into the dining room, which was wide enough that the table extended almost from one end to another. "Welcome!" She said exuberantly. Baelia's eyes lit up. "It's...it's beautiful!" Amara finally got off Kurenai's back, but kept her tailed attached to the girl's hand. Ezekiel walked over to the table and lifted one of the plates, holding it upside down. She began to twirl it, looking at it curiously. Kureani barely restrained herself from asking about why Raike was getting paid, before asking Baelia, "...Wait, so she's never seen a plate?" She suddenly cursed herself for rhyming... "Well, she's an A.I. program..." Baelia said sheepishly. "Plate...?" Ezekiel looked puzzled. "What is...a plate?" Her eyes began to glow. "Searching. 1,090,000,000 results. Simplfying search. Satisfactory result found. Plates are commonly made from ceramic materials such as bone china, porcelain, and stoneware, as well as other materials like plastic, glass, or metal; occasionally, wood or carved stone is used. Disposable plates are often made from paper pulp, which were invented in 1904. Also melamine resin or tempered glass such as Corelle can be used. © Wikipedia " Ti's eyes began very interested. "High speed internet searching. Remarkable." Kureani's eyes sharpened. "...She's faster than Internet Explorer...then again, what isn't?" She was so amazed. Everyone had unique talents...except her. She felt like she was alone in a crowd. Realizing this, Kurenai glanced down, her eyes shadowed by her pink bangs, attempting to ignore these feelings of doubt. Amara could instantly tell that Kurenai was sad, and floated up to pat her head. "Don't feel bad about anything, we're all your friends and we're here." She smiled. "We're not gonna leave you alone or something." The girl was sweet enough to vomit sugar. Kurenai smiled; for once, it illuminated her whole face. "...You're right. Sorry, if I sounded like I was beating myself up or anything." She was really, really, confused; these past couple of days had really taken their toll upon her mentally and physically. ---- Megami was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking out over the planet. On her lap sat a young Akuneko, curled up and sleeping, it's tail wrapped around it's body. She looked over her back to see the Northern Supreme Kai walking over to her direction. "Ahhh, Amaya." She said, continuing to pet the Akuneko. "Do you approve of my leaving the sword on Earth?" Amaya scratched her head. "Whatever floats your boat~" She honestly wasn't sure of what she should have done; all she knew was it may end up like that Sword in the Stone thing. "Though leaving something so powerful to be grasped in mortal hands might bite you in the rear down the road~ I only pray that that Saiyan youth takes it before it falls into the wrong hands." "There's a barrier. It prevents anyone but the boy from picking up the sword while it's ownerless. If someone touches it, they'll be diverted away. If someone touches it with ill intent, their hands will be burned. Ideal, isn't it?" Amaya laughed. "...You really have thought of things far above the other Kais, especially the Grand Supreme Kai..." She was never fond of him by the way. "...I think it'd be easy to call the blade a weapon fit for kings." She smiled intently. "Thank you, thank you." She smiled, and stroking her pet. "Nyan-Nyan, would you mind making sure the boy gets to the sword?" "Nya~" Nyan-Nyan replied almost lazily. She could speak, but meowing was just as easy. She began to glow and floated in the air, taking the form of a young girl with Akuneko features. "I shall see to it..." ---- "Uwah!!!!" Amara's eyes practically lit up at the sheer amount of food set across the table, from seafood dishes to desserts. Amara pulled on Kurenai's wrist with her tail. "You sit next to me! Food tastes better with friends!" "She's right." Ti said jovially, pulling out a chair for Raike. "Sit dear, sit." Casear pulled out a chair for Baelia, as was courteous, and she kissed his cheek before sitting. He moved to take a seat next to her, but Ezekiel placed her hand on it first, staring at him with a determined expression. "Chi...." She seemed to be making a minor humming noise. Casear frowned. "You want to sit between us?" Ezekiel nodded. Casear let out a bark-like laugh before pulling out the chair for her. She seemed astonished that her Master would do this, but sat anyway, and Casear himself took a seat. Kurenai sighed as she looked disinterested at the food laid out around them; sitting next to Amara who was happily chowing down. Placing her pointer finger on her lip, she decided to herself, "I'mma have some fried chicken, and a steak, and a chicken fried steak." Similar to bread and eggs; breaded eggs that was. Really, she was so narrow-minded when it came to food. Surprisingly, everything Kurenai wanted was there, and Casear was happy to see that she was at least getting something she wanted. Baelia, who had just swallowed soup, looked over at Raike who was across the table. "So, Raike, I heard Ti's very fond of you. You must do good work." Raike glanced down, holding back her embarrassment. "...Yes...I'm a guinea pig for-" she suddenly silenced herself. "...I do computer work...Yes, computer work..." she seemed as if she was lying through her teeth; suddenly, she tugged on Ti's shoulder, questioning, "...Also, we've nearly finished examining that thing we found. After this is done, swing by the lab and you can see the results." Ti smiled in the girl's direction. "Capsule Corp. is one of those companies excels in mechanics, however, we're attempting to branch out into other fields, it brings in more profit that way. I'm good with mechanical constructs, but I wouldn't be out of place in a chemists lab. We have a few experimental labs for purposes like that, and we're training Raike up to be more like that, able to function in several fields of science, since she seems to be rather keen on staying with m- staying here." She chuckled, sipping her drink. "Slip of the tongue." Baelia smiled, but seemed a little offput, having gotten more out of that than the others, and more of an answer than she actually wanted. Ezekiel was quietly eating, devouring yakisoba, but her eyes were locked on Casear, but switched back to Baelia from time to time. Was she deciding who she liked best? Can she even decide something like that? All good questions. Raike couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly, hoping that nobody realized what Ti was getting at. "...I'm learning slowly. So, so slowly." She honestly thought that it was too much for her admittedly small-sized brain to handle; several sciences. Hoping to remain unnoticed, she timidly took a small bite out a chicken wing. "She's fairly cute." Casear said, chuckling. "Very ador-oof!" He was suddenly coughing on chicken, because, unnoticed to the others, Ezekiel, on Baelia's whispered order, had elbowed him hard in the stomach. He was hacking until he managed to cause it to stop, his eyes watered. He immediately took the hint and didn't pay Raike any more compliments. Raike remained utterly silent, completely baffled by the antics of the trio. Compared to them, the friendly faces of the workplace seemed like they were well put-together; that was saying quite a bit, actually. "...Uhhh..." She wasn't sure what to say or even just separate herselves from them the moment this was finished. Kurenai let out a low chuckle from the bottom of her throat. "...You're almost as bad as me, Baelia." she whispered; actually deriving from pleasure from watching such a display. They continued such lively conversation until all the food had vanished. As was expected, half the plates were stacked up in front of Amara and Casear, but even Kurenai had gotten in on that. The only one still eating was Ezekiel, who was quietly munching on yakisoba still. She had quite a few plates by her side, and was now asking the chef for yakisoba bread. Raike could only respond with a wide-eyed open-mouthed stare. "...Huh..." She couldn't believe it. How on the good green Earth did they all eat so much? If they were in a...less stacked home, then it would be clear as day that they would be driven out with torches and pitchforks. Compared to the visitors, Raike and Ti had eaten virtually nothing. Kurenai eyed Raike off, questioning, "...Huh. Isn't 'Raike' a guy's name...?" Raike, of course, froze up and almost spat out her water at this suggestion. "Bwhaaaaaaaat!? Well...my parents were...idiots. ...Yes, idiots..." Kurenai's eyes remained ever-so-focused. "...Sorry, then. I just thought that you were a drag queen or something. I mean, look at your flat chest..." Raike snapped, "A flat chest is a status symbol! Extremely rare and valuable!" "I'll drink to tha-!" Casear was speaking, and ducked this time as Ezekiel's fist came swinging with full view of his face. "I get the hint Baelia, I'll keep quiet." "Thank you sweetie" She said with a smile before taking long swig from her glass. Raike only forced a fake smile, burying the sheer confusion she was experiencing in more and more wine. Well; it solved everything, alcohol did. "...Ugh. It's so sweet it makes me want to crap out rainbows and kittens..." Casear stretched. "I'm going to take a walk. Anyone want to tag along?" Amara shook her head. "I'mma sit here and relax, unless Kurenai wants to go." Ezekiel didn't answer, she was still eating. Baelia smiled. "I want to speak with Ti, so I'll stay back." Casear and Baelia exchanged a kiss before he walked out of the room, yawning widely. "What is it you need to talk about?" Ti asked curiously. If this girl, with her technological expertise wanted to talk.... "Well, it's about these things called Dragon Balls..." Sword in the Stone Casear yawned as he walked out of the Capsule Corp. building and took to the skies. "To think we'd find someone that's generally hospitable on our first day back. Not that we'd be living with her." He shuddered. Baelia would kill him if he proposed that idea. Besides, he'd bought a house they could make use of. A capsule house at that, which meant if they ever needed to become nomadic, it would be almost too easy. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something white flash. "What was that?" Then, it was't just a flash. There was a glowing white shape in front of him. When the glow faded, he realized it was a pure-white girl with cat-like ears, and a large tail. "What...the?" He looked at her curiously. "Those ears...an Akuneko?" She motioned him towards her, backing away and quickly flying off. "She wants me to...follow?" Casear's frown deepened, but he took off quickly after her, making sure not to overtake her so he could follow her perfectly. "What does an Akuneko want with me? They're supposed to be evil little pranksters. I guess I should be on my guard." After about half an hour, she'd led him to a secluded wood far off from West City and began to descend close to a mountain top. He followed, landing smoothly. "Hey. What is it you called me out here for?" She ignored him, and walked into a cave, motioning for him to follow. He did, and she led him deep into a cave. The darkness persisted, but then he found himself in a brightly lit room. She pointed to the center of the cave, and his eyes followed. Where her finger was pointed, a sword, much larger than the average, a blade dark blade and a tuft of fur where the guard would be, rested on a raised rock formation inside. "A...sword?" He seemed puzzled. "For you. Pull." She replied quietly. "If you can." This was suspicious. A sword, conveniently placed here for him? But this girl didn't seem to be leading him into a trap, if anything, she seemed to want to just leave him alone, but couldn't. He sighed. "May as well." He walked over to the raised rock formation, and stared at the sword. It was at least as tall as he was, and very magnificent from up front. He placed his hand on the sharp end of the blade, and pulled back. He looked at his hand, surprised. "I'm...bleeding." The blade was sharp enough that he didn't even feel the cut until after the blood started to flow. He frowned, and wrapped the hand in some cloth he had in his pocket, and used his non-bleeding hand to grip the hilt of the blade. He gave a mighty pull, the blade itself wouldn't move. He griped with both hands this time, and literally began to take flight, pulling at the blade with as much strength as he could muster, but for all the results, he may as well have been doing nothing. Nyan-Nyan, sitting on a small rock, chucked a pebble at Casear's head. His head turned swiftly in her direction. She didn't speak, but the action seemed to amuse her to some degree. She was now eating from a bag, small chocolates shaped like hearts. She continued to watch him. Casear frowned. This sword was becoming increasingly annoying, due to it's immovability. His hand began to glow and he fired a small barrage of ki blasts towards the rock formation. To his surprise, a barrier erected, blocking them easily. "Pull." Nyan-Nyan spoke again. "My master expects you to pull." Casear groaned in a bit of frustration. What was this sword that he, a Super Saiyan, could not pull it from it's resting place? This was an insult to his own heritage. Now would be as good a time to try that. Casear began to focus his power, ki flowing through his body. "Hm?" Nyan-Nyan looked at him with interest as a yellow aura covered his body and his hair began to stand on end. He breathed, flexing his fingers. He seemed Super Saiyan, but his hair was still black. This was more of a half-state. He gripped the sword again, his face set. "I refuse to be bested by a crafted piece of metal!" He began to pull, and pull, once again taking flight, pulling at the blade with all his might. "You! Will! Come! Free!" He began to pull harder, and the rock began to crack. "That's right! Come on out and say hello!" One final pull, and the rock shattered, revealing a gleaming black blade. It was fairly heavy, even for his own Saiyan strength, and he felt the warmth of the tuft of fur where a guard should be. Nyan-Nyan got up and walked over to where Casear was. She placed a hand on the blade. "Katchin. It is very sharp and unbreakable. Master Megami gifts this to you." "Meg...ami?" Casear looked puzzled. "My Master is the Western Supreme Kai." Nyan-Nyan continued. "She has taken an interest to you. I am her messenger." She began to glow again. "She will be watching you." Nyan-Nyan vanished. Casear was stunned and his hair returned to what passed as normal for a Saiyan and he held the sword gingerly to his side as he took off out of the case, blasting off into the air. He had a sword. ---- "...now we tighten the screw here..." Ti said, performing the aforementioned action. "Then...press this button..." Whatever she was holding began to beep, and Baelia smiled with elation. "It works!" She crowed. A naturally loud girl to begin with, the effect was impressive. She took the device and stowed it in her bra. "This is excellent, Casear will be happy to see this!" Kurenai, of course, dumb as ever, questioned, "...Uh, what's that?" "Borage, what's wrong...?" Somewhere else, Samigina questioned. Borage applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "...Nothing. I just feel the need to facepalm. Somewhere, somebody's being an idiot." Before Baelia could answer the question Kurenai posed, Casear opened the door, having found them via ki signatures. He was still holding the giant katchin blade. Kurenai immediately stopped herself from making a 'compensating for something' remark, only staring in awe. She felt like a kid in a candy store...well, a candy store full of wierd gadgets and swords bigger than people's bodies. Actually, it wasn't like a candy store. It was probably an odd-parts place like they had back home. "...I hate sounding like an idiot," which she did and was, "...But what on earth is that? Where did you get that?" "Well, I ran into an Akuneko," Casear stopped briefly to explain Kurenai,Ti, and Raike what an Akuneko was, they both looked puzzled. He then had to stop and explain to Ti and Raike that he and his friends were not human, but Saiyan and Shikumian. "and she led me to a cave. I had to pull out this sword from a rock formation, and she said the Western Supreme Kai" he stopped to explain to Ti and Raike the concept of Kais, "had given this to me as a gift." Amara looked amazed. "It's so...big...and black..." Kurenai's eyes widened. "...So, there's more than one Kai?!" More than that, why would Amaya lie to her that she is the one and only. "...But this raises further questions. Perhaps you're the chosen person. And not me." Casear shook his head. "I doubt that. Honestly, it's more of a case of Amaya just being...crazy." He held the sword up. "And I doubt I'm chosen for anything, besides my own race's Super Saiyan Legend. Unless that Vegeta's done something insane already." He looked over at Ti. "I think we should be going now. We have to set up the house and everything. But, I have to ask, do you have any spare capsules? It wouldn't hurt to have a few." "Of course." Ti turned to Raike. "Raike, be a dear and go fetch some of the newly created Capsule's from the production room?" Raike meekly nodded as she turned and ran off. Kurenai still couldn't help but wonder, 'what's up with her...?' but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Kurenai, suddenly, almost uncharactistically, bowed to Ti. "...Thank you for the meal, ma'am. ...Do you think we'll see each other again?" "I'm quite sure." Ti replied, sounding rather genuine. "It's hard to miss a building like this." Kurenai facefaulted for a moment. "....You know what I mean! Don't play around!" Geez, the first time she shows kindess and this is the result? "You know since you're the head of a massive coorperation and you probably have lots of work-" everyone gave her a blank stare. "...Argh! I give up!" Ti put her hand on Kurenai's head, ruffling her hair. She seemed to find her amusing. "Calm down, you're rather spastic. You'd be surprised the amount of free time I have. I'll invite you all over again soon." Kurenai's eyes sharpened at this comment, suddenly regretting her words. "...Tch, good." She wasn't sure what to think now. Raike suddenly returned with numerous capsules, looking rather bruised; it appeared that she'd been through a war or something. "...Uhhh, sorry about the wait." Casear took the capsules with a word of thanks, immediately Capsulizing the sword and placing it in his case. Ti began to tend to Raike's bruises and scars, wiping a salve over her face, much like a mother would with a child. "I'd show you all out, but..." She gestured too Raike. "I have to tend to her right now." "It's fine, we can find our way out." Casear replied. "Thank you." Kurenai sighed. "I can totally see us getting lost. ...Or at least, me." She was right- she was never too good with going anywhere- a prime example of this was managing to get lost in a straight corridor. "Then I'll get lost with you!" Amara replied brightly, her tail still tied to Kurenai's wrist. Baelia chuckled. "Ezekiel can help us find our way out, can you Ezeki-" She heard a munching sound and turned to see Ezekiel still eating. Casear looked shocked. "She's...still eating?" She was eating yakisoba bread to be exact. Kurenai had a complete and utter 'what the shit' expression plastered upon her face; her eyes wide as her jaw dropped to the floor. Though, she remained held in place by Amara's furry...tail. "...How. She's not even your real kid, and yet she takes after you..." this was one of nature's mysteries. END Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:LastationLover5000 Category:Chapter